fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyrie
Valkyries '(ワルキューレ, ''Warukyūre) are one of the few warrior races known to Earthland — acting as the personifications of War, Victory, Destruction, and Light. They are worshiped in most religions & cults — seen as one of the most divine creatures, sans the gods themselves. With the appearance of a single Valkyrie, it signals a war is about to begin. They are not subservient to the gods, and some Valkyries are known to start their own factions to war against other Valkyries for the title of the best Valkyrie. Created by Alyia, the Goddess of Victory, War, Destruction, and Mars in the earlier times of creation. They still exist, though they were more diverse back in the times of the Dragon King Igneel. They inhabit the landmass of Grecia, existing as the law enforcers, as well as their rulers from times long past. Gifted immortality from their creator Goddess, their songs can inspire; terror, despair, suicide, destruction of landscape, obedience, death. People pray to these fabled legends for help and for reconciliation, often these legends are goaded into action by a foolish human. One should note the foolishness of such actions, as goading an Valkyrie to action will make the Valkyrie become enraged and could cause massive destruction of the landscape around you. The only known Valkyrie is [[Niore Withers|'''Niore Withers]], among them she ranks as the most dangerous. Biology Traits Valkyries possess poisonous blood, and smear this blood on their weapons to poison their enemies when they fight. Their immortality freezes them at their teenager appearance, or depending on when they were turned into a Valkyrie they can be even younger than a teenager like a child Valkyrie or they can be older than a teenager and actually be an adult. Their unique biology allows them to have immense strength and be faster than even people with a magic ability that allows them to run faster. One of their main traits of their unique biology is their immense durability. One can give them a major hit and they won't even feel it, most of them are trained to fight through the pain of major injuries and fight their enemies despite gaining grave injuries to their body. Valkyries can eat human food but most prefer, the food of Deities; Ambrosia as they can regenerate more easily and gain back their power in only half a day versus 24 days when using human food to regenerate and gain back their power. Food is not required for the Valkyries to survive, they could recover their full power by dipping themselves in a divine spring. Physical Attributes and Abilities Valkyries, due to their status as divine warriors created by the Gods themselves have biology that differs from humans, changing the internal workings of their bodies as soon as the transformation is completed. There are some humans that due to taking in Valkyrie blood and having a naturally high poison resistance survived and became a Valkyrie, some humans who had some kind of mutation that changed their blood into that of a Valkyrie such as Niore Withers, and natural-born Valkyries created from the blood of a already-living Valkyrie. They are unaffected by toxins, poisons, and diseases as their body system is very efficient in eliminating and eradicating even the slightest bug in a Valkyrie`s body system. Their body system is many leagues above that of a Vampire and makes it so that any Valkyrie (natural-born or otherwise) can wield heavy objects, use them as weapons, and be unaffected by the heavy weight of the object, a prime example would be Niore Withers. She can wield a heavy battle axe and use it without really thinking about it, she could also after dealing a major blow stop a series of attacks with her battle axe. Notably, a purified rosary bead with the blood of their creator Goddess absorbed into it is the primary weakness of a Goddess or blood with a more powerful toxin than their own blood could possibly overwhelm their body`s system. A purified rosary bead which absorbed the blood of their creator is a magical item that holds unique Eterano within it that reacts to a Valkyrie`s own powerful magical energies; the very same that keeps their body functioning properly. A unique trait about Valkyries is their Songs of Power, songs with the ability to move rocks, change the atmosphere, conceal escapes, kill people, drain their blood, and so on. Each song is used carefully, because the amount of power used and required to power each song of power draws heavily on their magical reserves, so they only use these songs when they are pressured to use them by powerful enemies. Regeneration and Biological Immortality Valkyries are very difficult to successfully kill. Due to being basically immortal, a Valkyrie cannot die in the natural way; they do not die of old age, and are unable to succumb to diseases and the like. Even attacking with magic will be rendered a useless effort, as the Valkyrie will blast you away with a Kamikaze Wind Elemental Blast from their hand. They are able to regenerate without and with their original body and took the form of baby children to recover their power until they could return to their original body. The only way to completely kill them is to drive them into a Berserker-like rage where their skills are none-relevant and goad them into trying to kill you, while you make a trap for them. This option is very terrible as the Valkyrie could and will kill you without blinking an eye for insulting their creator Goddess. Magical Abilities They are capable of terrifying even the most powerful of Mages into submission with their impressive regeneration. Their Heart Reading ability is one of the better known traits about them, causing them to be called nosy pests. Considering, their magical abilities they are the strongest of all races in Grecia, exceeding the strength of Humanity due to their unique skill set and their songs of power that they can call upon in emergencies. Even, Erza Scarlet has been noted to be careful about thinking of engaging a Valkyrie due to their massive skillset and immense magical pools of magical power. Heart Reading They are capable of reading the heart of any person they desire, though this ability can be blocked with a stone known as "Amber Silken." Known Valkyries * [[Draco Mikalha|'Draco Mikalha']]: The first known male Valkyrie, he was the original "Valkyrie" or at least one of the first Valkyries and sister of Rowena the first known female Valkyrie. * [[Rowena Mikalha|'Rowena Mikalha']]: The first known female Valkyrie, she was the original "Valkyrie" or at least one of the first Valkyries and was one of the first-born child of the rulers of the Dragonstone Kingdom: Queen Dragoness Mikalha and King Dragon Mikalha. * Queen Dragoness Mikalha: Was the first female Valkyrie but was not recorded into the history books; was the original female Valkyrie ever to grace the earth. Sealed herself away to protect the kingdom from the chaotic energy of the Dark Crystal. Eventually she dies with her husband sending the energy of the Dark Crystal back to the place it originated Agasha. * King Dragon Mikalha: Although his son Draco was a Valkyrie, the King (Draco`s father) possed Valkyrie blood being a member of their ranks but he has not been recorded in history; instead his son claimed the title of "Original Valkyrie", with his sister Rowena claiming the title of first female Valkyrie. Sealed himself away with his wife and combated the chaotic energy of the Dark Crystal for centuries before being finally destroying the crystal and sending the chaotic energy back where it belonged at the cost of his body and his life being taken away. * Camus`s Parents: They are the distant descendants of Draco`s children and are Valkyries that were killed by Zeref Dragneel`s curse. * Camus`s Three Sisters: Distant relatives of Draco`s children and are Valkyries killed by the curse placed on Zeref Dragneel. * Camus Withers: The uncle of Niore Withers; in history he is recorded as the second male Valkyrie despite Draco`s wife Miriam bearing many male children who were also Valkyries. * Gulia Ai: The child of the Dark Mage; Niji Ai and the Valkyrie Niore Withers the niece of Camus Withers. * Niore Withers: Niece to Camus and the second female Valkyrie despite Draco`s wife Miriam bearing many children that were girls later growing up to become historical folk heroes. * Nijii Ai II: The granddaughter to Niore Withers and Nijii Ai, as well as the daughter of Gulia Ai. Category:Articles in process Category:Races